mm8bdmfandomcom-20200214-history
Guts Man (Deathmatch)
|Items = }} Guts Man's Stage is the second level encountered in MM8BDM, and is a significant step up in size and difficulty from the first stage. It takes place in a mountainous mine, so be prepared for uneven ground and steep drops. The map's main gimmick is moving platforms on rails in two places on the stage that can be used to access hidden weapons and take shortcuts over crevasses. Unlike in Mega Man 1, the platforms' rails have no gaps, so don't be afraid of them dropping you! Layout Guts Man's stage is assymetrical and organic, but basically consists of a wide open area to the east connected to a series of cliffs on the west by two tunnels. In the open area, you can find Blizzard Attack near a gash in the ground in the upper-left corner. Drill Bomb can be found on a ledge next to this ditch, which can access this ledge via a ladder in the middle of the area, which also leads to a moving platform that will take you to the Super Arm, and a series of elevated girders with the Super Adaptor at the end. Directly above this wide area is a Party Balloon. A pile of boulders with Tornado Hold nearby leads into the southern tunnel that houses Bubble Lead. This leads into an area where you can obtain a W-Tank and Air Shooter by climbing onto an outcrop. From the wide area, you can also take the northern tunnel to the bottom of the cliffs area and obtain Water Balloon and Search Snake in that order. A series of rough stairs will take you up the Air Shooter area from here. You can also get Hyper Bomb in a passage connecting the southern tunnel to the northern, or climb another series of boulders in the to a lofty cliffside area with the Crash Bomber, picking up a Beat Support on the way. Another moving platform connects this perch to the area with Air Shooter. From this moving platform, you can also make a jump to a cliffside alcove with Time Slow. Strategy Guts Man's stage is laid out in such a way that the weapons in a given area will be most useful where they are found. Drill Bomb and Blizzard Attack are great for controlling crowds in the open area while Search Snake is excellent for catching opponents on the steep western cliffs. Remember to out of your way to grab Hyper Bomb and Crash Bomber, both of which are great for taking out targets when you have the height advantage. Be sure to keep Air Shooter or Water Balloon handy for close range combat too! Finally, if you're having trouble navigating the tricky moving platforms to get more lucrative weapons, remember you can use Tornado Hold to climb up most cliffs. Modifications V1 to V2 In MM8BDM V1, there was an E-Tank instead of the Super Adapter, since this item wasn't programmed into MM8BDM yet. V2 to V3 The moving platforms were made sticky, and Time Slow, Water Balloon, Tornado Hold, and a Party Balloon were added to the map. Category:Stages Category:Mega Man 1 & Powered Up